Christmas snow
by Gig889
Summary: As Christmas approaches, Matt is missing in a blinding snow storm. Kitty and Festus go out into the storm to find him.
1. Chapter 1

Matt was making his early morning rounds, as snow began slowing falling over the town. He stopped by the stable to check on his horse, for he would soon be heading to Hays. He thought this year he would be home for Christmas as he had no one in jail, but the governor decided he had to review all the marshal's reports for the year. He regretted voting for that guy.

Snow was falling faster as he headed toward the Long Branch. Kitty took the news that he would not be home for Christmas well. She seemed to be expecting it. In fact, she already had a list of things he could pick up for her in Hays . He thought about asking her to go with him, but he would not have any time to spend with her, best she stayed at home. She gave him an early present she had behind the bar. She stood on the sidewalk with a reassuring smile as he rode out.

The trail seemed longer than in the past. It was bitterly cold with gusting winds and blinding snow. He wanted to make it as far as the outpost by sundown, but took refuge from the worsening weather in a cave. After making a fire, he took Kitty's present from his saddle bag. It smelled like her. He felt cold, lonely, and a little put out that she was not all that upset he would not be home for Christmas.

She did say they would have a private celebration when he got back. The thought warmed him a little. Still his heart was heavy, for she did not even pout a little. His thoughts was interrupted by the winning of his trusted stead.

Matt checked on the horse and found it standing up to his knees in snow. Leading the horse into the cave, he said, "Come on old soul. Let's get you warm."

He once again looked at Kitty's present, for Buck almost stepped on it. He shook it a little. It did not rattle. Must be a new shirt, his old one was torn and blood stained.

Checking his supplies, he realized he needed more firewood. The sun was going down. He went out into the blinding snow, grabbed some downed tree limbs, and pulled them into the cave. He thought about shooting some extra meat, but all the animals seemed to be hiding from the freezing snow.

Matt's horse seemed to be uneasy. "Steady there boy. I don't like being in here either. But we will get our death out there." Buck raised his head and tail, then bolted out of the cave. Matt would have followed, but the advancing night, dropping temperature, and blinding snow stopped him. Returning to the cave, he shook Kitty's present again. It was not a shirt as it had some lumps in there. Maybe a gun belt.

He sat alone by the fire, ate corndodgers and some jerky. Wind blew in the cave, kicking up some dust and giving him a chill. Suddenly a snorting large animal entered the cave, blowing steam from its nostrils. The large animal had red piercing eyes that glowed in the light of the fire. With the dim light, Matt could not tell what it was, but it was black and furry. Behind it was another one, totally blocking off the entrance. Matt moved as far back in the cave as he could go. He pulled his small six gun. The second animal moved into the light and called to him. Matt's heart jumped. It was Buck. He had brought with him a black Shire. The furry mare stood about 18 hands at the withers. Her great height was coupled with a hefty size. Matt guessed she weighed about 2,000 pounds. "Where did you get her?" Matt asked as he walked cautiously around the giant horse. The mare jumped when he accidently touched her tail. He then noticed her pear shape and dropped belly. He saw that she was bagging up with milk, as her teats were black and shiny. Matt shook his finger at Buck. "This mare is about to foal. Buck, what have you been up to?" Matt proceeded to lecture Buck on a man's responsibly to a woman. Buck whinnied as if to say, "look who's talking."

The mare had large snowballs stuck to her feet and shivered from the cold. "Easy girl. "Matt looked in his saddle bag for something to give the mare. Sometimes Kitty would slip him an apple or candy when he was going on a long trip. Finding none, he melted some snow and offered it to the mare. He patted her head. "Hope you know what you're doing because I don't. I wish Doc was here."

Kitty checked the post office and the telegraph office for news from Matt. He should have sent word of his arrival in Hays. Perhaps it was being alone for the holidays, but she felt very uneasy. She knew she would not be able to sleep until she got word that he was ok. Trying hard not to look concerned became harder every day. Both operators said they would bring her word the second that got anything in.

Kitty walked alone in her bar. Everyone in town was at church for it was a week before Christmas. They were having some kind of Christmas program. The new preacher in town had been preaching temperance. She would not be welcome.

She washed down the tables, oiled the bar, and put out stock for the next day. She knew the saloon would only have a few customers as most of the men would be with their families and all the cowboys moved down south to get hired for spring round up. Sam had the next two weeks off, to rest up for New Year's Eve. She gave the girls a trip to Waticha as a Christmas gift. As Christmas descended upon her, she was alone again naturally.

Kitty sat two bottles and four glasses on her table. Festus and Louie would be around later after rounds. Doc would be in, after taking care of whoever had the bad manners to get sick in the middle of the night. She sat down to rest her feet. Her new shoes were killing her so she took them off. Festus and Doc would not mind. Besides, her long dress covered her feet. She got a glass and filled it to the rim. As she lifted it, she saw her reflection. She thought of Christmas past, seems she was always alone. The list of past men walked through her mind .

Cole Yankton, ran off with a dame just before Christmas when she was young.

. The cowboys and highway men who loved her until summer was over, and the road called to them.

Will Stambridge, She sent away in the fall, although he was the only man who completely loved her.

Matt Dillon, who loved her when it was convenient. Matt Dillion. The only man she truly loved.

All those men and here she sat alone. She found she was thankful to each of them.,

Cole Yankton, who taught her the importance of money and earning it on her own.

The cowboys, who taught her not to give away her whole self, No matter how sweet a man talked.

Will Stambridge, who taught her that life was not worth living without Matt, and that It was ok to be alone.

Matt Dillon, who taught her that she was not as important as bringing peace to the west.

Her thoughts were interrupted with a knock on the door. "Let me in Miss Kitty. I have a telegram for the marshal."

Festus rushed in saying the telegram was for Matthew, but he did not understand it.

Kitty looked at it. "It's from the Governor. It says Marshal Dillon, this feigned disobedience will be dealt with severely. In the past your defiance was overlooked because of your devotion to your duty. This time I have no choice but to suspend you. Effective Dec. 23, and will stay in effect until you comply with my request to inspect all your records."

Festus looked a little confused. "Why that snake in the grass! Matthew spent three days getting all that stuff ready for that yahoo."

Kitty had tears in her eyes. "Festus, I don 't think Matt made it to Hays. Something must have happened. He might be hurt out in the snow."

Festus put his hat on. "You're right. Tracking him in this snow is going to be hard but I will get right on it. "

Kitty grabbed his hand. "I know the trail he takes. A few times we rode to Hays together. I have only gone with him in the summer, but I know his trail. I am coming too. "

Festus tried to talk her out it, but she said she would go alone if he did not take her with him, so he agreed. "If we find Matthew, he is going to shoot me clean full of holes for this."

Festus said, "We will get a fresh start in the morning. We would get lost in the dark. If he was on the ground at our feet, we could easily ride past him. "

Kitty had to agree. The news that the marshal was lost spread through Dodge like wildfire. Soon the Long Branch was full of people wanting to help and thrill seekers. A posse was formed with most of the able men signed up. Kitty was watching Festus, knowing he did not want a large group going. He felt if Matthew was in trouble, he would make some kind of distress sign that would be overlooked or destroyed if they went out half cocked.

Kitty made a basket of travel food. Then she removed the food and stuck it in a sack.

Kitty ran up the stairs, grabbed a large box, unwrapped it, and took out an extra-large fur lined buckskin coat. She then unwrapped chaps, rawhide gloves, and a wool shirt.

As she started to dress for the trip, she left on her corset as a woman can't go bouncing around. She put on Matt's pullover shirt, made with full sleeves and very long tails that she tucked into the straight slim legs trousers that were made out of wool. She grabbed a pair of chaps, but could not walk in then so took them back off. She cuffed up the shirt, added a vest, then Matt's new coat. The coat was way too large and hung down to her knees. The arms covered her hands. She tried Matt's gloves They stuck out about three inches past her hands. She took them off and stuck them in her pockets along with two flasks.

Taking her sack of food to the stable, she sat beside Ruth like she expected Festus came in just before daybreak. "I am ready," she said as she jumped up. Festus was surprised as he did not want to take her. He again tried to talk her out of it, to no avail.

"She said, "I think he is between here and the way station. I telegraph them last night. They have not seen him. If Matt is in the area he would have stopped in for a cup of hot stew. He always does. He took along a bag of candy sticks, and some things for the Guides family for Christmas. It is off the trail to Hays, but he wanted the kids to have something for Christmas. If he went there, he may have gotten into a game with Mr. Guides making him late. If so, he would take the Downer pass, through Indian territory Festus began to think she might be a help on this trip. "I hope he didn't do that. The pass has been unpassable for the last few weeks. Get your horse. Let's get going before those bunch of drunken yahoos destroy any signs of Matthew".

The morning light glistened of the snow, adding a sense of wonder to the already beautiful snow. Even though it was freezing, the light warmed her face giving her a new sense of hope. The stillness filled her with a quiet comfort. About midday Festus stopped to grab some grub and maybe a cup of hot coffee. Kitty did not want to stop, but Festus said the horses needed to rest as riding in snow was hard on them. They found some sticks and built a small fire. The coat Kitty was wearing kept her warm, but the pants seemed to get stuck in the snow as ice built up in her too long pant legs.

She was glad to get back in the saddle. They searched for the rest of the day without stop. The sky was getting dark. Kitty hurt all over but was not about to tell Festus. Her legs almost went out from under her as she got off her horse. Festus ran over and caught her. He had her sit while he made camp. Her fear that something bad happened to Matt now gave way to hopelessness. She watched as blue storm clouds filled the night sky.

In the morning, the snow was so heavy they could not see a foot in front of them. Festus decided to stay at the camp for fear of getting lost. By mid-day it was clear the falling snow had reached blizzard proportions.

"We need to knuckle down and stay put. Do you have any extra clothes with you? Put everything on. " He put one of his blankets around her shoulders. "It will keep your back warm."

He used his ax to break a large rock into smaller ones. He gathered the rocks and put them into the fire. "We can not let the fire go out. We will take turns tending to it. Matthew is going to cut me to ribbons when he finds out I have you out here in a blizzard."

Kitty smiled. "Matt knows I make my own decisions."

Festus used the stones to heat up her tent. He brought in some rocks and put them under her blanket. "If you keep rotating stones, you can stay pretty comfortable." It got very dark so all they could see was the flickering of the fire. Kitty offered him a flask she brought for Matt.

She was surprised when he sat the flask aside. He got a jug from his mule and offered her a drink. "We will save the whiskey for the fire." She handed him the other flask. He ripped off a slit of cloth from his shirt and made a wick, placing it the middle of the bottle. He covered the top with soot and ash to hold it in place, making an oil lamp that lit the tent. He put his tent on top of hers then covered the ends with snow.

He crawled in with her. She smiled. "If Matt is as smart as you, I guess we have nothing to worry about."

Festus laid down as far away from her as he could in the small tent. Kitty laid close to him putting her arm around him. "Body heat ," she said. Festus got filled with a fuzzy warm feeling. "Matthew going to roast me on a spit over a low fire."

Matt heard a large wishing sound, followed with a puff of snow and freezing air. He soon realized the mouth of the cave was totally blocked off with snow. He fired his gun through the snow to determine the thickness. It seemed to be about a foot deep and very dense. He got his grave digging shovel and dug a hole for fresh air. Feeling the snow would keep the wind out, he felt it better to wait to dig out.

His fire wood was getting low. The mare was getting restless . The worst of all was he had a nagging feeling that Kitty was in danger. "That woman!" he thought. "She is sitting warm at the Long Branch. I am here trapped and all I can think about is her." He looked at the present. "She won't mind if I open it early. Might be something to help the mare."

He shook the present again. "No gun belt." He slowly removed the brown paper wrapping. He found a hanky with his initials, a sturdy lighter in a silver case, smoked sausage and cheddar cheese, deerskin gloves, a rope, a silver flask full of whiskey, and a large skinning knife all wrapped in a new cravat.


	2. Chapter 2

Kitty and Festus were taking turns keeping the small fire burning. It did not take long before both realized they would soon run out of anything to burn. The tent was warm for now, but the snow was piling up and the wind was getting stronger. Looking at Ruth and Ginger, Festus decided to untether them. With no shed the two would be at the mercy of the storm. If all survived, he would find them once the storm was over.

He rubbed Ruth's neck as tears fill his eyes. It was with great regret, he slipped Ruth's blanket from her back, knowing Kitty would need it. Releasing Ginger, he thought Mathew is going to bury me in an anthill and dump molasses on my head, for Ginger had been a Christmas present to Kitty from Matt. He took Gingers blanket, then slapped her with his hat. Ginger ran off, but Ruth just stood there letting the snow pile up on her back. Festus yelled, "Get along now, Go find some shelter. When the storm is over, I will find you. Get along go find some unfrozen water." He softly hit he mule with his hat. The mule nudged him as if to say good bye, then turned and ran off. Ruth stopped and looked back just before disappearing into the snow.

Festus returned to the tent. Upon seeing Ginger's blanket Kitty asked, "Did you let them go?"

"Yeah, horses stay warm by moving around. They are better off."

"I guess we will have to walk back to Dodge in the snow."

"There are some caves not too far from here. We will make for them at first light. The drunken yahoos in Dodge will head out in to find Matt after the storm. They will find us. I will never live this down."

Looking at Kitty's long pants with snow and ice packed up her leg, he said, "Your pants are wet. Get them off and wrap your legs in a dry blanket. We can cover up with the horse's blanket."

Kitty was a little unsure. Removing her pants would leave her a little overexposed, but did as she was told. Matt's coat covered all the important parts. Taking off the wet pants did make her feel warmer.

Festus did not protest lying next to her now. He covered Kitty with everything he could find. Lying under the blankets, he felt her soft bare legs. They were very cold, so he cuddled them in his warm strong legs. Kitty smiled at him and said, "I hope Matt's ok."

Festus smiled. "Well shucks, Matthew's at at some way station warm and well fed." He offered her some jerky. "Mathew's going to hang me from the highest tree with a old rope."

It was late night when the storm finally died down. Festus was fast asleep, for he spent all day trying to keep Miss Kitty warm in the relentless snow. Kitty knew sleep could be deadly so checked her time. In peace she would let him sleep for one half hour.

Peeking her head out of the tent to get some fresh air, she saw snowflakes whirling around. It was very quiet. The earth seemed to have taken on a sense of grand magic. The moonlight shined bright as a rare beauty of gleaming moon rays bounced off the snow. The snow seemed to be made of fine stones as countless crystals flashed in the light. Her thoughts were of Matt, she wondered if he was looking at such beauty. Looking up into the black sky, she wondered at the twinkling of stars. She wished she could catch one put it in her pocket and save it for him so he could enjoy its grace that seem to say all sins have been forgiven, for she knew his heart was heavy. It had been a long unforgiving year filled with gun smoke. She would save him a star filed with warmth and beauty for him to keep in his pocket and it would last his whole life long, protecting him from all the evil in the world.

Matt was relieved when the wind died down. He made a bigger hole in the snow and was surprised that the world was wrapped in darkness, for he had lost the sense of time. The gentle noiseless beauty filled with radiant brightness stole his cares. He decided to return to Dodge. He would spend Christmas with Kitty and the gang. Looking up he saw a bright star. The north star. It twinkled like the fire in Kitty's eyes. He could not wait to see her, to feel the warmth of her bed. The jewel like snow reminded him of that special dress in her closet. The white one made from heavy white silk, satin, and lace. The one she never wears.

He would have left for Dodge that very second, but ice and snow is very bad on horses. Maybe it was the good night sleep, or the fact no one was bothering him with their troubles, but he found that his heart was happy for the first time in a very long time. Looking down the hill, he spied a small light, that appeared to be in a tent! "What kind of idiot would be out on the prairie on a night like this?" Catching a look at his refection, "oh" he thought.

He heard the mare groan as she laid down. Matt knew this was the start of the foaling. He hoped this process would happen naturally without help. A mare can usually deliver her foal, clean it, and begin the bonding process without assistance. He wrapped her tail in the brown paper and kerchief from Kitty's package. Patting Bucks neck he said, "Well, it looks like you're going to be a daddy". Buck whinnied as if to say Nananana.

Matt did not know what to think when the mare stood back up. Knowing her laying down was important for the foal. He tried to get the mare to lie back down. The huge animal roared up, knocking Matt off his feet. Worse than that, Buck, his trusted steed and long-time friend tried to bite him. Matt moved to the back of the cave.

Sitting in dark solitude his mind wandered to the tent. Something bothered him about it, more than it being where it should not be. The horses did not want him around, and he did not know what to do for a mare that was foaling. He put on every stick of clothes he could find, covered his head with a blanket, and headed toward the tent.

The snow was about three foot deep - a lot deeper where it drifted, making walking very difficult. The snow had an icy crust from the sun melting the snow and it refreezing, that crunched with every step. The cold made it hard to breathe.

. The fog lifting off the snow made it hard to see. Looking at the tent, he saw a shadow of a woman. "It couldn't be," he thought. "I must be hallucinating…Kitty can't be." Matt thought about returning to the cave. He thought I must be suffering from hyperthermia. "Kitty's back at the Long Branch safe and warm.'' He saw the shadow of the woman let her hair down brushing it out. "No, it's not Kitty. I must get out of this weather." He returned to the cave, but still the shadow of that woman was very distressing.

Matt used his new Döbereiner's lamp to light some tumble weeds he placed in front of the cave. If that woman was not a hallucination, she could follow the light to the cave.

The whiskey candle was starting to flicker out. The stones were no longer warmed the tent. The thought of breaking camp did not sit well with either of them. Both knew if they did not find more protection, they would not survive one more night. Kitty smiled as Festus explained they had to start walking. She was given his spare pants as hers were still wet. They were shorter than Matt's but a little larger in the waist. She tied them up with a rope from the tent. Most of their belongings were left behind. It would be rough enough traveling without trying to carry saddles.

Festus was overjoyed to see a tumble weed burning on the hill side. He felt it was Matthew, but that was unlikely. At any rate it provided them with a trail to follow.

As she looked out into the drifting snow, her mind went back to the men in her life. All of them were strong, handsome, and for the most part loved her. So why did she feel so alone?

Cole Yankton, her first lover, used her to get money, when they were young, But In the end he chose her over money. She kind of smiled for that was proof he did love her, in his way.

Will Stambridge, who came along when she needed a man, who gave her the choice of having a real family or settling for life alone. Will who wanted more from her than she could give. She kind of smiled, for he loved the woman she could have been.

Matt Dillon, If she could only get that man out from under her fingernails. But she couldn't and the truth be told wouldn't if she could. Matt Dillon, the man with all the rules. Love on his terms is very tiring. Yet to be with him was exalting. No other man could make her feel that good.

Festus put a blanket around her shoulders and tied it around her waist with a rope from the tent. Their faces met eye to eye as he tied the rope. For the first time, she realized Festus Hagan was in love with her. He blushed, then turned away quickly. How could she have not known?

Festus Hagen, the man who was always there for her. He would do anything for her. It's too bad she thought. It could have been fun.

Festus thought, Matthew is going to drag me behind his horse through the briar brush and over rocks.

Festus pointed to the burning tumble weed, knowing any trail, they made would disappear with the wind. "That's where we are going. If something happens to me, that's where you go. Don't stop no matter what. You must make it there. Make every step count. A slip-and-drop would be fatal, as you will not be able to get up. Keep your weight even on your toe and heel and turn your foot a little as you put it down."

Festus was proud of the way, Kitty stomped through the tall snow. He thought about her strong legs. He thought about seeing those legs climbing down the Long Branch stairs. Strong legs indeed.

It seeded to take forever to make the short distance to the top of the ridge. Both were exhausted. The tumble weed had burned itself out, and it began to snow again causing a whiteout.

Matt knew most foals are born during the night. He felt a little more relaxed around the mare. Buck seemed to be settling down a little also. He made a meal of some of Kitty's smoked sausage and cheddar cheese. He wished he had something for the mare.

Matt heard something outside the cave. At first, he was a little afraid. Buck raised his head and tail started whinnying. "Oh no, not another," Matt thought as he moved to the front of the cave with his gun drawn.

Matt saw two frozen snow-covered figures stumbling toward him. Helping them into the cave, he was astonished to find Kitty.

"What the heck …. What are you doing here?"

Kitty sat down near the fire . "Matt….. you're ok. We came to help you." She then passed out


	3. Chapter 3

estus said, "Kitty has frostbitten feet ." Then he laid down next to the fire. Matt unwrapped Kitty's face it was frostnipped, showed no sign of frostbite.

Her tried to remove her lace up boots, but the strings were frozen to the hooks. Using his bowie knife he cut through the bindings. He pulled off her wet and frozen socks. Snow fell out of her pants, so he pulled off her pants.

Bared his chest, he placed her ice-cold feet on it's warmth, closing his coat around them. Using the remainder of his canteen, he dumped cold water over her legs.

Her eyes got big as the water felt very hot. Her stinging legs now felt like they were burning. She struggled to escape his strong grip. As her legs released the ice deep within them, she felt even colder. Her skin felt like it was being stabbed with hundreds of pins and needles.

The cold left her body slowly. "Work your feet, "he yelled. "Work your toes!"

She was starting to feel warm. Wiggling her toes, the numbness gave way to the feeling of his hot hairy chest. A hot fuzzy feeling filled her body. She began to pull the hairs on his chest with her toes. He began to feel his body heat up, causing his face to blush a little. He smiled knowing she was going to be Ok. Time stood still for a moment while he thanked God for giving him this work of art. He slowly removed her ice-cold earrings and sparkling necklace.

His eyes grew sad as he saw the marks of ice burn on her neck. He wondered if she knew how unnecessary those decorations were. There is no sparkle as bright as her ice blue eyes.

Festus, seeing Kitty was all right said, "Don't you all worry about me."

Recovering from the magical spell Matt found himself engrossed in, Matt yelled, "There is hot coffee."

Festus started slowly moving around. "Got any biscuits? She ok, her toes all right ?"

"Some biscuits are in that gunny sack." He smiled looking at Kitty. "Her toes are just fine."

The large mare experienced a powerful contraction and groaned. Festus investigated. "Where did you get her? You sure are a big one."

Matt looked up. "Buck found her."

Festus softly rubbed the mare. She seemed to respond to the mule skinner's touch. He moved Buck to the back of the cave.

"Matthew, a she horse does not like to have too many people around when she is birthing, mostly they like it dark."

Matt having wrapped Kitty's legs tightly in his blanket, carried her to the mouth of the cave. He took special pains to see to it her legs were elevated, and that she was out of the wind.

He brought hot coffee and built a fire next to her.

Festus let the fire in the cave burn down to a light flicker and found a spot to keep an eye on the mare while not bothering her. He started singing softly about a tumbling thumb weed.

Matt cooked some beans and took Festus a plate. The mare kind of snorted at him. He made a hasty retreat to Kitty's side.

Kitty looked gorgeous sitting in the light moon that was reflected off the limestone. Shadows danced over delicate formations giving an air of mystery. Matt lit candles. It all seemed like an incredibly beautiful nightmare. There in the dark, Matt intended to profess his love as he sat beside her holding her in his arms. Instead he spoiled it all by saying, "I know you were trying to help me, but I don't want a woman chasing after me."

Moving away from him Kitty responded, "I was not chasing after you. I never chased after you. If you recall you came after me."

Matt stood up. " It's my job to look out for the ladies of Dodge and you seem to always be in trouble. I was not chasing you."

Kitty started unwrapping her legs. "Oh, so that's what you've been doing all these years! Taking care of a lady from Dodge. Well you don't have to take care of this lady anymore. I can take care of myself. "

Festus appeared. "Will you two knock it off? The mare deserves quiet. She is having a hard time of it. Besides, you two have been running around after each other for so many years you both wore out your boots. Best you put your mind to finding a way out of this fix we're in." He then turned and went back in the cave.

Matt looked at her with a shy smile. She smiled just a little too. Matt sat back down. "I guess we are kind of in a fix. You can't walk. Buck is seasoned to the snow but with drifts this deep he will tire easily. The ice on top of the snow will cut his legs. He won't be able to see a hole or a downed tree limb and trip and could fall. What's in the gunny bag you brought? Any food?"

She nodded. "We thought you were lost in the snow. I brought enough for a week. I got some fixings for a stew . Festus brought some too.

Lying down next to her, keeping the fire going was going to be tough. "Once the sun gets up, I will drag in some more tumble weed. They burn well, but don't last long. I have an ax and can cut some limbs, but they will be encased in ice. We will have to dry them before they will burn. "

Kitty looked a little sad. Her heart was too. As she gazed at Matt, he looked old and worn. His hat had a hole in it, the rim worn. His shirt was faded needed fixing, with some buttons missing. His mouth was blistered, and the curls in his hair seemed to be sagging.

She smiled. "I guess we have been going around for a while. Some may think that a little sad. I do too, until I think of all the fun and joy we had."

Matt patted her hand."He pulled a small box from his coat. I know its small not the kind you normally wear . Maybe you can wear it on a chain. He presented the box to her. Tears filled her eyes. Opening the white box she found a very small one carat ring. She sat there looking at it. Matt panicked. You don't like it I can trade it in for another one' She looked him in the eyes. "Touch it and die. Keep your big hands off of it. Matt do you have anything to ask me?"

Matt was filled with sudden and uncontrollable anxiety. He had no right to ask her to give up her life for his comfort,. How could he ask her to give up the Long Branch, ask her to lie with him on his cot in the jail. Outlaws will come out of the woodwork to hurt her to get at him.

He lowered his eyes said, "Will you be my friend forever?"

Kitty's mouth opened but no words came out. She was pleased and also very mad. Years as a bar maid prepared her for this moment. Her disappointment was hidden as she recovered her smile.

" I know you're the one I want to go through time with. Thank you". She leaned forward kissed him softly. "It will be ok Matt I will always be listening for your footsteps at my door. You are always in my heart and on my mind"

He moved to kiss her. His lips were soft and tender. She ran her soft hands through his silver streaked hair. They both knew he blew it and this time would never come again. They sat there in silence for there was nothing left to be said. He wished he had never seen that ring. The snow and ice outside was warmer than the sadness growing in both their souls. The sun came up over the snow Matt fell asleep. Kitty unwrapped her leg went inside the cave.

Festus was sitting next to Buck. "Careful" he yelled "The mare may not like anyone near her foal."

Kitty noticed a very small buckskin foal. "Aw "

Festus came to her helped her around the mare. "What are you doing on those feet? "

" I am fine, the color is coming back."

"You need to take care. You stay off them, it may only take a few days to heal. You keep walking on them it will take you months to heal. If you ever do."

"The foal sure is cute" she said as tears started to run down her cheeks.

Festus offered her his hankie. " She mails cry over everything. The foal is ok, and the mare is going to be ok, ant nothing to cry about."

Kitty took the kerchief "All baby's are just so beautiful."

Matt woke went in the cave to find Kitty. Festus put his arm around her. "You and Matthew are going to have the cutest babies that ever have been."

Kitty laughs as tears ran faster. "He gave me this ring; he wants to be friends."

Festus examined the ring. "He wants to be friends? Friends…Well he just means for a while. He just wants to know how you feel about him before he asks you to be with him don't you see?"

Kitty dried her tears. "Girls get all soft and sappy when they have a guy who gives her the attention she needs. She starts showing the man that she likes him. Matt cares for me, looks out for me and is with me almost every time he is home. It will be a shame if this is a one-sided love. It is so hard when the one you dream of being with only wants to use you for his fun"

Matt wanted to go to her, but just stood frozen in time.

Kitty looked up."I don't know why I am crying I knew how it was going to be, He never wanted me to telegraph him when he was out of town. He was always so busy when I wanted to do anything with him. He always has excuses to leave in the morning. He never lied to me he said it simple and clear. He said that his intention is to use me and to not get attached any further. I had nothing to question when it came to his intentions. I just thought someday. I was wrong."

Looking up Festus saw a silhouette of a man in the mouth of the cave.

Festus put his arm around her. "Mathew loves you"

Kitty started to cry softly again. "At the end of the day I only have myself. I guess that's ok. I like my life. That is a really cute foal. "

Kitty rested her head on Festus chest until she fell asleep.

Festus gave her his hat for a pillow. He went to stand next to Matt.

"Is she ok" Matt asked.

"Yea she will be. I think in the morning we aut to find some fresh meat. A good meal will help us all."

"I did not mean to hurt her."

"Yea, maybe we can find some birch bark, tap a tree for sap,"

"She took it all wrong.

"Yea,… maybe we can get Reindeer moss, curly doc seed or checkerberries."

"Once she calms down, she will be alright."

"Yea… You think so?"

The sun appeared out over the snow, turning everything a rose color . Festus went got their guns

Shouldn't we wait till she wakes up ?"

Naw …She is used to being alone. "

The snow was deep with a forth inch of ice on the top. Every tree they passed seemed to dump snow from its limbs down Matts neck. Festus seemed to pass the trees with ease.

Festus was able shoot a prairie grouse, and got a bag of different herbs. Matt did not seem to have the concentration needed to forge for food in the deep snow. Returning To the cave they found Kitty sitting with the foals head in her lap . Looking Up she said .

"The mare won't let her eat, and she does not seem to be breathing. Festus rubbing the foal vigorously, squeezing its ribs and lifting it about one foot off the ground and dropping it. "This usually shock the foal slightly and gets it breathing."

Once the colt started breathing regular.

Matt ask Kitty about nursing. She seemed angry by Matts simple question responded "I don't know nothing about birthing no horse."

Festus interjected, "Occasionally a young mare will have to be restrained for several nursing sessions before she willingly lets the foal nurse."

Matt looked at the large horse who clearly did not like him and asked, "How?"

Festus pointed to the mare's head." Hold her head if we are lucky she will be so distracted we can sneak the foal in."

Matt moved close to the mare. She snorted at him. His voice seemed a little high."Me?"

Festus "You're the only one tall and strong enough."

Matt approached very carefully, put his coat over the mare's head.

Festus and Kitty tried to get the foal to feed.

The mare lowered her head, for a moment Matt thought everything was going to be all right. Suddenly The huge horse stepped on Matts foot brought her head up under his chin. Knocking him senseless. He recovered wrapped his arms around the horse's head. The horse lifted him high in the air then brought him down fast.

Festus yelled, "Hold on we almost got it …Ok let go."

Kitty sounding very happy, "We did it, it's going to be ok."

Festus "We will have to do it seven times an hour for 60 to 90 seconds each time."

"We What!" Matt yelled


End file.
